Tsukasa Myoujin
is , the Pink Ranger of the Patrangers. Briefly transformed into a man by Pitch Cock, Tsukasa retained her gender-neutral name. Character History Tsukasa’s parents died while she was a child, leaving her grandfather, a retired police officer, to raise her. Due to his strict training and rough manners, she was quick to leave his company once she became of age. While hanging out with some friends, the group was assaulted by a criminal, and Tsukasa used the self-defense skills her grandfather taught her to incapacitate him. Police soon arrested the perp, and when her grandfather showed up worried about her, she realized that despite his rough ways, he truly wanted her to be safe, inspiring her to join the police to keep the world safe and so she could spend time with her grandfather in peace. A member of the Global Special Police Organization Japan Branch, Tsukasa Myoujin was assigned as part of a three-member tactical unit established to counter the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. On their night shift, the three officers were sent to shut down the illegal casino of Gangler Monster Ruretta Gerou, only to be beaten by the notorious phantom thieves, the Lupinrangers. On the following day, the Tactical Unit were alerted by accountant robot Jim Carter to a Gangler incursion at the Kurehama Pier, which coincided with their receiving of the VS Changers, devices provided to counter the Gangler, by Commander Hilltop. Confronting the Gangler whom they found engaged in a fight with the Lupinrangers, the three GSPO officers, intending to arrest all parties, used the VS Changers to transform into the Patrangers, with Tsukasa becoming Patren 3gou. In the ensuing battle, Nargo took his leave as the two Sentai fought, with the Lupinrangers eventually taking off in their enlarged Dial Fighters; Patren 3gou's Trigger Machine was eluded by Lupin Blue. Once Nargo returned to wreak havoc, the Patrangers rushed to intercept him, again coming second to the Lupinrangers, however, once the thieves reclaimed Nargo's piece of the Lupin Collection, Kairi was content to leave him to the Patrangers who, provided with the sentient Lupin Collection piece GoodStriker, combined them into Patren Ugou for the first time to perform their finisher and destroy him. Nargo was revived and enlarged immediately after, at which point the Lupinrangers rejoined the fray to engage him in their Fighters, with GoodStriker choosing to leave the Patrangers and provide his power to form the Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser and destroy Gangler Monster once and for all. Following this, the Tactical Unit officers entered the Bistrot Jurer, where the thieves had hidden with GoodStriker. Oblivious to the thieves' identities, the officers intended to eat at the Bistro but were called away before they could order. Confronting Namero Bacho, the Patrangers were again met with the Lupinrangers, with the situation being further complicated when Patren 2gou lost his VS Changer to Lupin Blue before being imobilized by Namero's adhesive while his Changer was retrieved by Patren 3gou, allowing the Gangler to get away. While Keiichiro scolded Sakuya for incompetence, Hilltop suggested that he make up for it as an anonymous eyewitness pointed the GSPO to Studio Bacho. Unbeknownst to the Patrangers, they had been used as bait by the Lupinrangers, who moved to acquire the Qui a fait qui as the police officers were all incapacitated upon entering the studio. However, Sakuya proved his worth by freeing himself and his team who, catching up with the Gangler, were met by GoodStriker, who used his power to combine their Trigger Machines into the Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser for the first time, allowing them to destroy the enlarged Namero, at which point they were ejected as GoodStriker took his leave. Their work for the day done, the GSPO officers resumed their dinner date at the Bistrot Jurer. Personality Tsukasa is the more calm and collected individual of the Patrangers. She constantly has to deal with her teammates' antics, like trying to calm Keiichiro down when he gets frustrated. Unlike Sakuya and Keiichiro, she voices an indifferent view towards the Lupinrangers, focusing on where they came from and where they got their equipment. If needed, she could (albeit forcefully) cooperate with the Lupinrangers (in this case, LupinYellow) to defeat the Gangler. However, on the inside, she has a soft spot for plush toys, to the point where it is an obsession. When no one is around, she would take a plush toy out of her purse, and hug it, while squealing out things like "Heal me! Heal me please!" Albeit, her fondness is also into weird and strange plushies as well. She also holds a liking towards children, especially if they're cute. She's also scared of haunted houses. And if she ever encounters a ghost, she usually runs as fast as she can. Tsukasa usually worries a lot about Keiichiro when in action, as he's hard-headed and didn't know how to 'Pull his brakes'. But nevertheless, Tsukasa respects and works well with the man in question. Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Patren3gou appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger.png Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png Patren 3gou |-|♂ = Arsenal *VS Changer *Pat MegaBo Mecha *Trigger Machine 3gou Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 1-7, 9-21, 24-25, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en film, 26-28, 30-39, 41-44, 47-48, 50-51, Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger VS Lupinranger VS Patranger - Patren Ugou= is a fusion form created by the trio of Patrangers combining their powers through the use of the GoodStriker. Arsenal *VS Changer Mecha *GoodStriker Attacks *'Ichigeki Strike:' Using the VS Changer combined with the GoodStriker, Patren Ugou fires a supercharged golden blast of energy at the target to destroy it. Appearances: Episodes 2, 4, 15, 17, 19, 21, 24, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en film, 31-33, 41-42, 44, 48, 50, Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger - Super Patren 3gou= Super Patren 3gou is Patren 3gou's powered up form via SirenStriker Arsenal *''to be added'' Mecha *SirenStriker Attacks This Form is exclusively to Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Final Stage - Kaitou Boost= By inserting the Scissors Dial Fighter into the VS Changer, Patren 3gou can summon the and the . Arsenal *Scissor Shield *Blade Boomerang Mecha *Scissors Dial Fighter & Blade Dial Fighter This Kaitou Boost is exclusively to Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episode 51 - }} }} Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Tsukasa is portrayed by . As a child, she was portrayed by . As Patren 3gou, her suit actress is . Notes *Patren 3gou has the same numerical designation as ToQ 3gou (who had the same suit actor) and Kamen Rider 3. **This makes Tsukasa the first Sentai Pink Ranger to have the numerical designation of 3 in her ranger name. *She shares the same first name and coloration as Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade. **Incidentally, both of them are rivals with heroes who are renowned for thievery. In Decade's case, it is Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend. *She is the only Patranger who never used a Keisatsu Boost to summon weapon(s). **The only Keisatsu Boost she used was Biker but as a finisher. Appearances References Category:Sentai Pink Category:Patrangers Category:Sentai 3 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Ryoko Gami Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle Category:Hair-Dyed Rangers